


Point A to B

by DC_Derringer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Toppy Bottom Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest recruit test is to get from point A to point B without a Kingsman agent catching you. Eggsy isn't too worried about Harry catching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point A to B

**Author's Note:**

> A rough draft of this was posted on my tumblr - this is the edited version, now with a longer better sex scene!

“The goal of this test is to get from point A to point B without being caught by Harry. If he hits you with a paint pellet, you fail. Your two locations are in the folder. You have three hours,” Merlin said crisply as he handed over a folder with the full mission details to Eggsy.

“Seems easy enough,” Eggsy said and hurried to the shuttles back into the city, eager to get this test finished. First get to point A, figure out where Harry was, then lose him real fast. In no time at all, Eggsy was at the first point, a crowded shopping center with people going about their daily business with no idea of the tactical games going on around them. Finding Harry in this mess wouldn’t be easy, so Eggsy had to assume that Harry had already spotted him, and that he’d flush him out by luring him into a less populated area. 

He slipped around a corner, down a narrow alley, through a coffee shop and out the back until he was out in a wide sunny street with very little cover. Out of the corner of his eye, reflected in the edge of a store window he saw a flash of Harry before he ducked out of sight. The old man was quick, Eggsy would give him that, so he’d have to pull out all the stops. Time to limber up and get some good use of those gymnastics classes.

Harry watched, quite impressed as Eggsy used a few of the most basic maneuvers to get him into an area with far better sight lines. Good work. He even managed to get a look at Harry to verify his tail. Harry would have to be much more careful to really make him work for it. No fair giving him any favors. Wouldn’t do him any good in the long run. So he was even further impressed when Eggsy disappeared from his sight for a moment, only to reappear, a quick bob of his head up above the rooftops before he disappeared again. 

“Good boy,” Harry murmured as he took off at a run to keep Eggsy in sight. It was so good to see him using his unique abilities to pass this test, and Harry felt pride swelling up in his chest, even as his heart pounded keeping up with Eggsy’s youthful speed. 

For about thirty minutes, Harry kept a distant trail on Eggsy, growing disappointed as his boy failed to lose him. He always seemed on the verge of losing Harry, but then Harry would catch him again, just before Eggsy could get away. It was infuriating to be so disappointed, but he’d really thought Eggsy would do better than this.

What was worse was when he rounded a corner and watched as Eggsy entered the front doors of a hotel, a clear cocky grin on his face as he popped inside, completely at ease. How stupid could he be? Did he really think a little roof hopping would keep a determined agent off his trail? Harry shook his head and followed Eggsy in. He slipped through the lobby and got close enough to see Eggsy checking in, and catch the room number as the clerk wrote it on his card key folder. Harry just sighed and waited until Eggsy was in the elevator before he dashed up the stairs. He waited at the end of the hall until Eggsy got into his hotel room.

“Cocky, that’s his problem,” Harry murmured, as he pulled out a device to unlock the electronic door. It clicked open and he stepped inside, brandishing a hand held paint gun. He scanned the room quickly, gun raised and then froze. There was Eggsy, sprawled out on the bed and already stripped down to just his underwear. 

“Geez, I was starting to worry I’d actually lost you back there, Harry,” Eggsy said.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Harry asked.

“Taking advantage of a bit of privacy in a nice hotel. Bed’s soft. Wanna test it out with me?”

“You do realize you’ve failed the test right? You can’t just jerk around like this.”

“Why don’t you jerk me around?” Eggys said, reaching down to squeeze the bulge in his underwear showing how he was already getting hard. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Harry said, but he put his sidearm aside to loosen his tie. 

“There’s my man,” Eggsy said cheerfully, sitting up on the bed to reach out greedily for Harry’s clothing. “Haven’t gotten you all to myself in days…”

“If you lose this job because of your dick-”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Just a little bit today, OK? We can do that thing you like? With me on top, yeah?”

“If you’re trying to distract me from blinding disappointment, it’s working.”

Eggsy grinned cheekily and started pulling at Harry’s clothing in earnest, laying it down carefully at the foot of the bed so it wouldn’t wrinkle. He’d learned too many times, the hard way, not to wrinkle Harry’s clothing, and he wasn’t in the mood for the hard way right now. When he got Harry naked, he batted Harry’s hands away as the older man reached for his underwear.

“Nah, you just lay back and relax while Eggsy does all the work.”

Harry did as told and watched as Eggsy teasingly pulled his underwear down, shaking and moving his hips enticingly until he shucked them off and climbed on top of Harry, rolling his hips teasingly on top of him. Harry reached out again, trying to grab him, and Eggsy slapped his hands away once more. 

“Am I gonna have to tie you up again?” Eggsy asked, grabbing Harry’s tie. Harry just smirked and lifted his hands above his head, lining his wrists up with the wooden slats of the headboard. Eggsy grinned back and swiftly tied Harry’s hands, with just those perfect knots Harry had taught him. Not inescapable, of course, but enough to slow Harry down when they wanted to play. 

“Now, let’s get down to this,” Eggsy said, reaching into his discarded pants pocket for a bottle of lube.

“You’ve been planning this all day, haven’t you?”

“A Kingsman is always prepared. You taught me that,” Eggsy said as he squeezed lube out onto his fingers and pressed them between his cheeks, letting out a teasing groan as he breached himself. Harry groaned hungrily, his eyes riveted on Eggsy face as it twisted up with pleasure and concentration. His fingers twitched, wanting to be the one that fingered Eggsy open. Eggsy took the barest mercy on him and leaned down for a harsh, hungry kiss, moaning into Harry’s mouth while he stretched himself. Harry took it, greedily, as if they hadn’t had a hungry make-out session just that morning. He kissed Eggsy like he was starving for him.

Eggsy only broke the kiss to grin down at Harry, already a little disheveled with his hair hanging in his face, as he slid his fingers from his own hole, and still wet with lube, slicked up Harry’s hard cock. Harry groaned pushing his hips up, eager for more.

“Get to it, you little tart,” Harry growled.

“Well, when you ask so gentlemanly like that,” Eggsy teased, loving how his usually so prim and proper Harry just lost it when they were in bed, all growls and roughness. He pushed back without hesitation, holding Harry’s cock firmly so that it sank into him, smoothly and slowly. Eggsy let out a long, satisfied groan. It had been way too long since he’d had Harry inside him. Simply days with only touches and kisses when they could get away with it during his training regimen. Sometimes, he thought the training could be damned, just to feel this. Eggsy rocked slowly, rolling his hips to get Harry’s cock at just that perfect angle and –

“Oh shit, Harry,” Eggsy moaned, grinding down harder when he found that spot, quickening his pace to chase that pleasure even more. Then Harry rolled his hips up harder, jerking up into Eggsy’s body, the only thing he could do with his hands bound while he was under Eggsy’s impressive, muscular weight. 

“Eggsy, you beautiful boy. You don’t know what you do to me,” Harry groaned as Eggsy rode him, moving faster, his noises growing more impassioned as he threw himself against Harry.

“I can feel it,” Eggsy said, grinding down hard to wring a groan out of both of them. “Ain’t gonna last long though.”

“Passion of youth,” Harry teased. “Let me see you come. Love the look of you.”

Eggsy nodded, giving up on speech to rock and ride Harry, finding his own pace to push himself toward a quick, explosive release. As his hips moved faster, his mouth gaped open, hungry, moaning, his little gasps escaping with each deep thrust until one last hard push, which left him spilling, leaving long sticky white ropes up Harry’s chest. Harry jerked his hips up, one last hard thrust into Eggsy’s twitching, pulsing body, filled him up deep as orgasm also overcame him.

Eggsy slumped forward onto Harry, gave him a long, hard kiss. Sloppy, harsh, still hungry. Promising so much more for Harry with just his lips and tongue. When he pulled away, Harry groaned petulantly, leaning up as far as he could against his bondage to get back at Eggsy’s mouth. But Eggsy grinned and pulled away, going so far as to pull off of Harry’s dick with his own moan of disappointment. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Harry growled playfully, tugging on his bonds hard enough to make the headboard creak.

“Well, still got an hour, if I rush, think I can make it to point B and still pass the test,” Eggsy said as he started pulling his clothes on. Harry’s mouth gaped open in confusion for just a second, and then he broke out into a laugh and smiled proudly at Eggsy.

“You smart little bastard. I should have known you wouldn’t have let me catch you so easily.”

“Knew I wouldn’t be able to lose you,” Eggsy said, pulling on the last of his clothes. As a second thought, he grabbed Harry’s paint gun too and tucked it into hiding. 

“You better not be thinking of using this method on a real mission,” Harry growled possessively, and it made Eggsy’s heart give a little flutter in his chest.

“Promise, this is a Harry only move,” he said adoringly. “I can lose anyone else trying to tail me. Now you sit tight. I’ll be back in an hour for you.”

“Like hell you are,” Harry said, straining against his tie, made of the same bulletproof material as his suit, too strong for him to rip. “Report to Merlin. You’ll get full points for this one. Then, I want you to run. Because I am going to track you down for real, and if you let me catch you, you’re going to get tied down, and I won’t be as nice as you were.”

“Better keep that promise, Harry.” Eggsy winked and dashed out the door to make point B within the time limit, and then find a good place to run from Harry and play a little more with him. Maybe the training regimen wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
